BIONICLE Sets
Here is a list of all the Bionicle sets known. Types *Canisters - Packaged in plastic cylinders, sold in groups of six. $6.99 to $9.99. *Box sets - Smaller sets that come in boxes. Sold in groups of six, with the exception of 2007, in which there was only four. $2.99 to $4.99 *Titans - Big sets that come in larger boxes. Normally priced between $20 and $30. *Playsets - System Lego sets with Bionicle theme. Price range varies. *Collectibles - The collectibles come in even smaller boxes that have a number of extra collectibles. Normally, each year's sets also include that year's collectible. Priced around $2 2001 Collectible *8525-8530 Kanohi Mask Pack **Contained 3 different Kanohi. Box sets *Turaga **8540 Vakama **8541 Matau **8542 Onewa **8543 Nokama **8544 Nuju **8545 Whenua Canisters *Toa Mata **8531 Pohatu **8532 Onua **8533 Gali **8534 Tahu **8535 Lewa **8536 Kopaka ***Instructions inculded with Pohatu,Onua and Tahu to build Toa Kiata Akamai ***Instructions inculded with Gali,Lewa and Kopaka to build Toa Kiata Wairuha Titans *Rahi **8537 Nui-Rama *** Inlcuded intructions to make a Nui Kopen **8538 Muaka & Kane-Ra *** Inlcuded intructions to make a Kuma Nui **8539 Manas *** Inlcuded intructions to make a Mana Ko **8548 Nui Jaga *** Inlcuded intructions to make a Kahu Bird **8549 Tarakava *** Inlcuded intructions to make a Tarakava Nui Extra *McDonalds Happy Meals **1388 Huki **1389 Onepu **1390 Maku **1391 Jala **1392 Kongu **1393 Matoro ***Included instructions to build a Matoran Nui 2002 Collectible * 8569 Krana Pack **Contained three krana and gold or silver Kanhoi Box sets *Bohrok Va ** 8559 Gahlok Va ** 8560 Kohrak Va ** 8561 Lehvak Va ** 8562 Pahrak Va ** 8563 Tahnok Va ** 8564 Nuhvok Va ***Included instructions to build a combination of Gahlok Va,Kohrak Va and Lehvak Va. ***Included instructions to build a combination of Pahrak Va,Tahnok Va and Nuhvok Va. **Neither of the 2 above models are in the storyline. Canisters *Bohrok ** 8560 Pahrak ** 8561 Nuhvok ** 8562 Gahlok ** 8563 Tahnok ** 8564 Lehvok ** 8565 Kohrok ***instructions to build a combination of Gahlok,Kohrak and Lehvak. instructions to build a combination of Panrahk,Tahnok, and Nuhvok ****Neither of the 2 above models are in the storyline. Titans * 8556 Boxor **Included Nuparu and instrutions for an alternate model.Not incuded in storyline * 8557 Exo-Toa **Included instructions for an alternate model(called the "Exo Raptor").Not included in storyline. * 8558 Cahdok and Gahdok **Included instructions for an alternate model(called the "Barag Spider").Not included in storyline. Extra *Vahi mask of time. 2003 Canisters *Toa Nuva **8566 Onua Nuva **8567 Lewa Nuva **8568 Pohatu Nuva **8570 Gali Nuva **8571 Kopaka Nuva **8572 Tahu Nuva ***Contained instructions with Pohatu,Onua and Tahu to build Akamai Nuva. ***Contained instructions with Kopaka,Gali and Lewa to build Wairuha Nuva. *Bohrok Kal **8573 Nuhvok Kal **8574 Tahnok Kal **8575 Kohrak Kal **8576 Lehvak Kal **8577 Pahrak Kal **8578 Gahlok Kal ***Contained instructions with Gahlok,Lehvak and Kohrak to build a alternate mobel. ***Contained instructions with Tahnok,Nuhvok and Pahrak to build a alternate mobel. ****Neither of the above two mobels are included in the storyline. *Rahkshi **8587 Panrahk **8588 Kurahk **8589 Lerahk **8590 Guurahk **8591 Vorahk **8592 Turahk ***Included instructions with Pahnrak,Guurahk and Vorahk to build an alternate model. ***Included instructions with Kurahk,Lerahk and Turahk to build an alternate model. Collectibles *8598 Krana Nuva **Contained two Kanohi Nuva and three krana *8599 Krana Kal **Contained two Kanohi Nuva and three krana kal *8580 Kraata **Contained three kraata. Other *10023 Master builder set. Box sets *Matoran ** 8581 Kopeke ** 8582 Matoro ** 8583 Hahli ** 8584 Hewkii ** 8585 Hafu ** 8586 Macku Includes instruction to build two alternate models. Neither are included in the storyline. Titans * 8593 Makuta * 8594 Jaller and Gukko * 8595 Takua and Pewku * 8596 Takanuva * 10201 Takutanuva **Contained sets Makuta and Takanuva. 2004 2005 canisters *Toa Hordika **toa Vakama **toa nokama **toa matau **toa nuju **toa onewa **toa whenua Visorak Toa Hagah/Rahaga Titans'' 'Playsets 2006 '''Toa Inika *8727 Toa Jaller *8728 Toa Hahli *8729 Toa Nuparu *8730 Toa Hewkii *8731 Toa Kongu *8732 Toa Matoro Titans *8734 Brutaka *8733 Axonn *8626 Irnakk *8625 Umbra *8764 Vezon and Fenrakk *10204 Vezon and Kardas 2007 Matoran/Hydruka *8929 Defilak *8930 Dekar *8931 Thulox *8932 Morak Barraki *8916 Takadox *8917 Kalmah *8918 Carapar *8919 Mantax *8920 Ehlek *8921 Pridak Collectible *8934 Squid Ammo Titans *Gadunka *Maxilos and Spinax *Hydraxon *Nocturn Toa Mahri